This invention relates to the formation of metal-intermetallic or metal-ceramic composites. In particular, this invention relates to processes for the formation of shaped metal-intermetallic composites from sheets of unreacted elemental metals.
A self-propagating, high-temperature reaction (SHS reaction) is a process in which a chemical reaction once initiated will continue on its own. SHS reactions may be used to cause the reaction of elemental metals with the resulting formation of intermetallic or ceramic phases which are bonded with elemental metal phases.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,814 discloses pyrotechnic compositions containing Ni, Al, Mg, Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, or Bi. The compositions may be pressed into pellets or powder mixtures or laminate strips may be rolled to form composite sheet materials. The mixtures also may be made into thin strips or wire by cold extrusion, swaging, drawing and rolling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,849 discloses a cermet-type alloy for coating of heat-resistant alloys. An alloy is coated with a particulated mixture containing Ti and or Zr which react with Si and or B forming silicides or borides which precipitate as a uniformly dispersed phase in a continuous phase of Ni and or Co base matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,776 discloses compositions for self-sustained intermetallic reactions containing 1-20% silicon in addition to 67-79% Ti, 13-30% B.sub.4 C, up to 10% C, and up to 10% B. The components of these compositions are in powder form.
All prior art disclosures involve the use of powder or particulate reactants in the SHS reactions. The prior art does not disclose methods for manufacturing shaped articles of metal-intermetallic composites using SHS reactions.